This application claims the priority of German patent document no. 196 47 946.0, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a switch arrangement for a motor vehicle control panel. Such control panels may be located, for example, in the dashboard or center console of the vehicle.
A switch arrangement for a control panel on the dashboard, center console or the like in a motor vehicle is disclosed in German patent document DE-OS 43 38 829. This switch arrangement has a housing with receptacles for electrical switches, each of which has an actuating element as a handle for the user. A flat mask can be mounted on the housing to seal off the control panel. The mask has recesses corresponding to the actuating elements, through which recesses the respective actuating elements of the switches project after the mask is applied. The actuating element of the switch is mounted displaceably with respect to the housing so that when the mask is applied, the actuating element is automatically centered in the recess in the mask.
With this switch arrangement, manufacturing tolerances occur essentially in a plane parallel to the mask, and are compensated by the displaceability of the actuating element in the housing. To improve the ergonomic aspects for the user, domed control panels have recently come into increasing use. When the switch is located in a domed control panel, further gaps and/or differences in height between the individual actuating elements and the domed mask. There is nothing in the above publication, however, which indicates how such additional gaps and differences in height can be avoided when using a domed mask.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved switch arrangement such that, when a domed mask is used, different gaps and heights of the actuating elements in the recesses of the mask are avoided.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the switch arrangement according to the invention, in which the switches are divided into a plurality of partial arrangements. Each partial arrangement is associated with a housing part, which together with the switches, occupies a position when the mask is applied such that the housing part is essentially parallel to a flat surface that approximates the curvature of the mask. Additional embodiments of the invention are concerned in particular with improvements for automatic adjustment of the housing parts, as well as of the actuating elements of the switches to the mask contour when the mask is applied.
In order to assure ergonometrically favorable actuation for the user, the surface of the actuating element can extend approximately parallel to a surface that approximates the environment of the recess in the mask, with the contour of the mask having a curvature in a first direction that is approximately perpendicular to the surface of the actuating element. This first direction then simultaneously constitutes the assembly direction for the mounting of the mask on the housing. In addition, the contour of the mask can also have a curvature in a second direction that lies approximately at the surface of the actuating element and is approximately perpendicular to the first direction.
To facilitate the assembly of the switch arrangement, the housing parts can be located on the surface of a carrier part, which is then formed approximately parallel to a flat surface which approximates the area of the mask associated with the housing part. In addition, there is the opportunity that one of the additional housing parts and the carrier part can form a sort of basic body, with the carrier part being connected integrally with the other housing part.
To improve the compensation of tolerances that occur especially in extended switch arrangements, the housing parts are mounted to be displaceable relative to one another and/or to the carrier part and/or to the basic body. As a result, when the mask is applied, the housing parts are aligned approximately parallel to the approximating surface of the corresponding area for adaptation to the contour of the mask.
Displaceability of the housing is provided in at least one direction. This direction can be the first direction corresponding to the curvature of the mask, and/or the assembly direction for mounting the mask on the housing. Centering means are then provided on the mask, which act on the housing parts when the mask is applied to the housing for alignment.
In addition, displaceability of the housing part can be provided within a plane that runs parallel to the approximating plane surface corresponding to a curvature of the mask in the first direction. It is also possible to provide a floating mount for the housing part of the surface on the supporting part that receives the housing part. As a result, when the mask is applied, the housing part, is aligned with the actuating element located on the housing part by interaction with the recess in the mask. This alignment, which serves to further adapt to the contour of the mask, takes place approximately parallel to the approximating surface corresponding to the curvature of the mask in the second direction.
The displaceable mount can have the form of guides with corresponding play, which help the housing part and the supporting part to cooperate with one another. In addition, a spring-tensioned rib located on one of the two parts engages a recess on another of the two parts by means of a latching nose with corresponding play, and a fixed rib provided on one of the two parts engages a recess in the other of the two parts with corresponding play.
A displaceable mount of this kind achieves improved adjustment of the switch relative to the curvature of the mask when it is mounted, such adjustment taking place automatically during assembly. To avoid subsequent maladjustment, the housing parts are fixed in this position, with the housing parts being fastened to the mask after the mask is applied. Fastening can be performed by means of a screw connection, for example with threaded bushings being provided on the side of the mask that faces the housing parts and with mounting bolts projecting through the housing parts engaging the threaded bushings through elongate holes in the housing parts.
It is possible for a vehicle operator to evaluate the actuation of the switches in the switch arrangement. For this purpose, a printed circuit board is located in the housing part, on which board the required electronics, connectors for electrical leads, etc. are located. To simplify the preassembly of the printed circuit boards, it is also possible to locate thereon the switch modules that contain the contact system and are designed as pressure switches. The actuating element of the switch, designed in the form of a rocker switch in the circuit, then acts on the switch module to actuate the contact system, by cams for example. For this purpose, an opening is provided on the side of the housing part that faces the mask, so that the switch module is accessible to the actuating element.
In order to center the actuating element automatically in the recess in the mask as well, the actuating element can be rotatably mounted on a frame. The frame in turn is mounted displaceably, in the manner of a floating bearing, on the side of the housing part that faces the mask. By virtue of this floating mount, the frame with the recess acts in the mask to center the actuating element in the recess when the mask is applied.
For ergonomic reasons, it may be desirable for the contour of the mask to have curves that are symmetrical with respect to a central axis running through the housing. In this case, it is especially advantageous for the housing to consist of three housing parts, with the middle housing part preferably being integrated into the carrier part. Each of the two lateral housing parts is mounted displaceably on the carrier part. The switch located on the central axis is mounted nondisplaceably, so that this switch serves as a reference for aligning the two lateral housing parts as well as the other switches when the mask is applied.
The advantages achieved by the invention consist especially in the fact that even with a domed mask, tolerances between the actuating element and recesses in the domed mask can be compensated. As a result, it is possible to locate a plurality of switches on a common housing without incurring a high manufacturing cost. Since the actuating elements follow the curvature of the mask without any differences in height, the ergonomic aspects for the user are enhanced. Avoiding additional gaps also reduces the danger of dirt or other foreign matter penetrating the switch arrangement and adversely affecting its functional ability.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.